Love Kills Slowly
by I.Love.Rock
Summary: Nessie is 16 years old...and it's time to start high school. She goes to Forks High. She meets Jacob. He doesn't know her secret and she doesn't know his. What will happen next? Full summary inside. Click, read, review and enjoy!
1. Introduction

**LOVE KILLS SLOWLY**

_**Well, hi guys. I'm back and now I've got a new story in my pocket. For now I'll leave Pain For Love alone, becouse I don't have any ideas 'bout it. So here's new story. **_

**Nessie is 16 years old vampire – human hybrid. She is old enough to start school. But not just any school…she goes to Forks High. There she meets new friends. In her class is one boy, named Jacob. She feels strange pull towards him. But she doesn't know his secret and he doesn't know hers. In the end, will they find their luck and love…or will something else happen? Read, review and enjoy. **

**Oh, btw…there will be some suprises…so…ENJOY!**

_**P.S.: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except few people I'll made up.**_

**INTRODUCTION**

Hi! My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I look like every other 16 years old girl. But there's something different about me. I'm beautiful (I don't mean to brag about it, but I am), super fast and I like to drink blood. Well, the reason for everything is: I'm a vampire-human hybrid. Even tought I look like 16 year old, I'm actually 6.

My parents are Edward and Bella Cullen. My mum gave a birth to me, when she was still human. Meanwhile my dad was a vampire back then (well he still is). Mum turned into a vampire after my birth. So that explains all those things. My familly is big. I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I do have 2 uncles: Jasper and Emmett and 2 aunts: Rosalie and Alice. Esme and Carlisle are my grandparents. I also have grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee, but I never met them before.

We moved to island Esme soon after my birth. That was becouse a pack of shapeshifters wanted to kill me, so we had to escape. Last few months I was traveling with my parents all over the world. And this is how I met Nahuel. Well, Nahuel is my boyfriend. We met when mum, dad and I were in South America. He and his sisters are like me. They are hybrids. So, I liked him, he liked me and BANG we became a couple. Then he decided that he will go together with me in high school. And we're a couple since then.

A month ago we moved back to Forks. The werewolves aren't a threat anymore. Now we live in a house that my familly lived in before I was born. But for mum, dad and me, Esme made this beautiful house near the main one.

And now I have only a week and then the school will start. I'm glad that Nahuel is going with me. But I'm still worried how I'll fit in. One way or another…I'll have to do it.


	2. 1 First Sight

**1. FIRST SIGHT**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

''Wake up, wake up, wake up!'' I opened my eyes. Alice was bouncing on my bed. I looked on a clock. It was 7 am.

''Alice…what's wrong? What are you doing? It's 7 o'clock.'' I said half asleep.

''Nothing…except that is your first day of school! How could you forget!'' Oh…great. School. This is going to be interesting. I promised Alice last week, that she could pick an outfit for today. I love Alice and clothes and shopping. But I hate being woken up so early. Well, Alice always finds a way to get me out of the bed. Once she used a bucket and a lot of cold water. It wasn't pretty. So I knew for sure I have to get up.

Without any words I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I stepped under hot water in a shower. That felt so nice. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. When I finished and put on my underwear, was Alice already in the bathroom. She sat me down on a chair and started to work on my hair. I didn't have long hair like Rose. Mine were a bit longer than Alice's. And they were curly. Alice always made cool hairstyle. Today, she put my hair in a ponytail. I looked smart with it, but not geek. She put on make up. A bit of purple eyeshadow, eyeliner, lipgloss and a mascara.

''Make up and hair are done.'' She announced. I looked myself. It looked like it was made by pro. Purple looked really good on me.

''Wow, Alice. You are really good at this.'' I smiled at her.

''Oh, Ness. I wish your mother would be like you.'' Yeah, my mum. She didn't like presents or any expensive clothes. But she never objected when Alice draged her in shops and bought her tons of new clothes.

''Alice, what are you even complaining? She never object, when she gets something new.''

''True.'' She smiled. ''Now, let's get you in those new clothes I bought you.''

''Ok.'' I wasn't excited about that. Alice made me look good even when it wasn't necessary. Today, she picked up skinny jeans and a long white shirt with black belt. On the end I put on black boots. I looked myself in a mirror.

''Ali…this is just…wow. You're amazing.'' She really was.

So, then I took my bag and jacket and ran to the main house. I couldn't wait to see Nahuel. Oh, yeah…he lived with us. But dad was so cruel and he didn't alowed Nahuel to stay over at our house. Well, there were a few occasions when he could sleep over. But otherwise, I didn't know why dad didn't trust Nahuel. Maybe he had some dirty minds. Who knows?

I entered the main house. I just felt cheery and on purpose screamed: ''GOOOD MORNIIIING!''

''Ness, you don't have to shout!'' My mom came to the hallway.

''Oh, I know, I don't have to. I just wanted everybody to know that I'm here.'' Mum just laughed and so did the rest of my familly.

''Renesmee, do you want some pancakes for breakfast?'' Grandma asked.

''You know I'm always in for THAT!'' I ran into the kitchen. Nahuel was already there and he was also eating some of grandma's delicious strawberry pancakes. ''Mornin',hon.'' I went to him and kissed him. I really loved him. He was such a good guy. And he never pushed me in anything, I didn't want to do.

''Hey, Ness. Had a good night?'' he asked.

''Sure, sure. I slept well, until Alice didn't came. I hate being woken up sooo early. And how was your night?'' he laughed. I started to eat my breakfast. I ate fast, but didn't know why. Nerves, I guess.

''I was woken up by her either, so don't complain. Otherwise, I was dreaming about you. And it sure was a wonderful night.'' My dad growled from the living room. I just looked at Nahuel and giggled.

''What the hell are you thinking? Dad always growls when you around me.'' He just grinned.

''Well, honey, some thoughts aren't for everyone. But I can't help if your dad can hears that.'' In the end my suspicion was right. Obvious Nahuel did had dirty mind. But sometimes so did I. I couldn't help it. It just happens.

''Ness! Would you control yourself!'' Dad yelled. Nahuel looked and me. And I blushed. Like I do always, thanks to mum.

''My mistake. Sorry dad.'' And suddenly Emmett appeared from nowhere. ''Nessie? That's impossible.''

''Well, I'm a person too, you know. I have right to do that.'' Emmett obvious enjoyed in my humiliation. And he always took a chance to do that.

Mum came to the kitchen. ''Nessie, it's 7.30. You don't want to be late on your first day, do you?''

''No, mum. Grandma, thanks for pancakes by the way. They were great.'' Grandma just smiled. I took my bag.

''Honey, good luck on your first day!''

''Thanks dad.'' I hugged him and mum too.

''Bye guys!'' I said to everyone, grabbed Nahuels hand and ran to the car. We took the silver Volvo. Nahuel drove.

''You nervous?'' he asked me while we were in a car.

''Hmm…yes, no, I don't know. I'm just glad that you are going with me.''

''Don't worry. You'll have tons of new friends.''

''Hope so.'' He held my hand. Forks High came into our view. I felt butterflies in my stomack. But it was different. Something completely new. We parked a car and got out. Luckily Nahuel was with me in all of my classes. But today we didn't have normal lessons. We had something to get to know each other. We went to the classroom number 4. There was like 10 or a bit more people. They were chatting. I assumed that they knew eachother before. Nahuel and I sat down at the table next to the window. We were talking about the times we were in australian desert, when a girl came. She was a bit smaller then me. She had brown and straight hair. She wasn't skinny on fat either, just the right size.

''Hi. My name is Kathy. How are you?''

''Hi, Kathy. I'm Renesmee and this is Nahuel.'' I smiled at her. She looked nice. But I didn't like the way she was checking out Nahuel. We started to talk about holidays and waht we were doing during them. A few more people joined. Two boys and a girl: Josh, Matt and Lucy. Lucy was just talking about her new horse, that she got for a birthday present, when I saw him. He entered in the classroom. He was tall, he had black hair and his body was just wow. When my eyes met his, there was this electricity or something. When he smiled at me, I almost passed out. But I didn't, I smiled back.

_OH MY GOD! This is going to be interesting._ Was all I could think.


	3. Author's note

**HI**

**First I'm really really sorry that i didn't update. the school and everything - i was busy all the time so i didn't find the time to write...**

**and second i am working on a new chapters and i hope you guys will like it... i'm sure that i'll update by the end of the week :)**

**and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**and again i'm really sorry**

**ciao :)**


	4. 2 What a brilliant start of school

**2. WHAT A BRILLIANT START OF SCHOOL**

**Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV**

I'm Jacob Black. I live in La Push with my father Billy Black. I also have 2 sisters: Rachel and Rebeca. But I haven't seen them a long long time...actually too long. But Rach is coming back next week. My life was good. Until this summer. This summer everything became total mess. I phased for the first time, so that means that I'm a werewolf. Not a pleasant thing. With that I realised that every single tribal story is the truth. The Cullens are vampires, but there are others too. We protect our people from danger, that means leeches. With the werewolf thing I lost my privacy and more important, love. I can simply say that we are forbid to fall in love. It's becouse of imprinting. It's not pleasant when you have to break someones heart. Believe me. I was the one with broken heart. I fall in love in Bella Swan, while we were hanging out. But she didn't love me enough to break up with that stupid bloodsucker, Edward Cullen. She married him and got pregnant. But they ran away before we could kill the thing. I haven't heard from her since then. I had to move on. Even though the pain didn't left, I faced it and kindda got over. But not completely. It's still there.

Today was a first day of a new school year. I woke up, but it was too early for me. I had a patrol last night. So I got up somehow and took a shower right away. I dressed up and went to kitchen. My dad was already there, eating his eggs and bacon.

''Morning.'' I said a bit sleepy.

''Good Morning. Did you sleep well?''

''Yeah. I did. But I could do it a bit longer.'' Dad just chuckled and shaked with his head. I ate my breakfast and left the house. I drove to school in a car, which I built. In a lot I saw David. We became best friends last year.

''Hey Jake! Long time no see! How are you?'' He came to me when I parked my car.

''Same old, same old. Nice to see you again, by the way.'' He was like a brother to me. Not the one from the pack, which was nice change. ''So what were you doing during the summer?'' I asked. That was just to distract myself. I was thinking about the girl. Yes a girl. Today we will get some fresh meat in the class. I didn't know her and becouse I saw every single girl in La Push and Forks, there was this hope, that maybe she is my soulmate aka. imprint. David was now talking about his girlfriend. He started dating Lucy during summer. She is in class with us acctually.

''So, Jake. Did you meet anyone interestnig this summer?'' David asked.

''No, I didn't. But I keep my spirits up. There will be someone, somewhere. Maybe the new chick.''

''Dude, you don't hesitate, do you? I heard she is a bomb. Yea, Matt told me last week. He saw her in a supermarket or something. But I think he's just showing off. You know, wants to be popular and all that.'' I just nodded.

''But maybe he's right. We'll see.'' David kept talking and we came to our classroom. He walked in and then I smelled something. It wasn't human but it smelled really sweet. Like some kind of sweets. I walked into the classroom. And I saw her for the first time. She was gorgeous. She had short brown - redish curly hair. She was slim, but not skinny. She sure had curves on the right places. And when our eyes met, I felt it in the same moment. It was a strong pull. Like everything turned into nothing. She was the center of my world. I knew it. The imprinting hit me too. I smiled at her and she did it too. I saw the boy that was sitting beside her. He had his arm around her waist. And I didn't like it. I took my seat. It would be better, if I introduced myself, when she will be alone. If that was possible. I looked at her again. She trully was an angel. Pure perfection. I couldn't help to notice, but her heartbeat was a lot faster then human's. She was something special. I knew it, but what I didn't know was, how special she was.

**Renesmee POV**

What was that? That feeling. It kindda scared me. But what the hell, the guy was HOT. And I mean it. He was tall, his eyes were so dark brown, that they were almost black. And he had short black hair. His skin was russet. Even though he was wearing a T-shirt, I could see his really defined chest. Really, not lying. Beauty.

''Hey, Kathy...Who is that?'' I asked. I saw Nahuel, when he tensed. His jealousy was coming out. He had problems with it.

''Oh, THAT is Jacob Black...The hottest guy on our school. He's from the Rez. I think he doesn't date much. Though Emy Tayson is after him. They've gone out a few times, but I think it's nothing serious.'' I didn't know what was with relief and jealousy. I can't feel that, becouse of the guy I don't even know. It's simply crazy, weird. But I'm sure I won't tell dad about it. He would get crazy. Maybe mum would get over, at least faster then dad. But what about Nahuel? The love I felt before, wasn't as strong as it was. Is this everything related? I think I'll introduce myself to Jacob, when Nahuel won't be around. He gets so posesive, when it comes to me and guys. He's my boyfriend, so that's resonable. But it still bothers me. My uncle Emmett along with my dad completlely support him. It's not fair. I want to have some fun too. Then Professor Chapman came into the class.

''Hello, my dear students! Welcome back to school. I hope you had great time during summer, but now we have to get back to work. As some of you may notice, we have 2 new students in this class. Would the two of you come up here and introduce yourselfs?'' Oh, is that really neccessary. I mean, couldn't she just tell our names? We stood up and went there. Nahuel gave me advantage to start, so I did.

''Umm..well hi! My name is Renesmee Cullen. I just moved here with my familly.'' In that moment I looked at Jacob. He looked pale, like he was going to pass out any moment. But he didn't. Did that have something to do with me? Then Nahuel started.

''Hello, I'm Nahuel Aretas. I also moved here, just a week ago along with Renesmee and her familly.'' When our job was done, we took our seats again. Mine and Jacob's eyes met and I swear, that my heart skipped a beat. What is wrong with me today? I let my mind wander and suddenly it hit me, like a lightning in the middle of a blue sky. _Jacob Black_. It can't be. Jacob Black, my mum's old friend. He's a werewolf. But how can he be in our class? He's far older then me, but on the other hand I'm younger then others. Oh my God. Mum and Dad are gonna freak out. I'll talk to Jacob as soon as possible. And without Nahuel anywhere near. I heard myself acctually gasp. Nahuel looked concerned. I just put my hand on his, telling him I'm OK. Just then a bell rang. It was time for lunch. I went to the bathroom. When I tought everything again, I acctually started to hyperventilate. Wich never happened before. Somehow I calm myself down. And went to cafeteria. I saw Nahuel sitting with Matt, Kathy and Christine. Matt and Nahuel were arguing about the movies. They were like two children. When Christine had it, she said:

Ok, guys. Shrek is the best. And now SHUT IT! So Ness, what kind of music are you listening to?''

''Well, I like Muse and other rock bands. But also classic. That's just becouse of dad. He is crazy on that kind of music.''

''Is your father Edward Cullen?'' I heard husky voice behind me. I kindda knew, who that was. I turned aroun and looked at that dark eyes. I think there was a spark or something like that. It was Jacob Black.

''Umm...no. My father is Carlisle. Edward is my brother.'' That was a lie, but he saw right through. ''Why?''

''Well, I knew the Cullens and I was wondering, if you're related to them. Oh, how rude I am. I'm Jacob Black by the way.''

''Jacob Black?'' Asked Nahuel. ''So that means you're Bella's friend.''

''Yeah. At least I was. Long time ago.'' He looked at me again. And Nahuel hissed. Again, another jealousy attack. This won't end up good.

**Jacob POV**

I was sitting in the class, when Mrs. Chapman came in. She had the same boring speech with the addition this year.

''As some of you may notice, we have 2 new students in this class. Would the two of you come up here and introduce yourselfs?'' she said. The girl I imprinted on and her guy came in front of the class. She started.

''Umm..well hi! My name is Renesmee Cullen. I just moved here with my familly.'' Wait. Press the hold button. Did she just said CULLEN? But they are vamps, it's not possible. Is she Edward's and Bella's daughter? But it's been only 6 years. I need to know what's going on. Like soon. I felt sick. But not that bad to throw up. Even if she IS a Cullen, she's also the girl I'm meant to be with. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear the guy. I managed not to go there and talk to Renesmee. I wanted to know every single detail about her. I heard Kathy talking about me. Apparently Renesmee wanted to know who I am. Did Bella told her about me, the wolves? What if she won't like me becouse of that? Just a thought of that killed me. Not to be with her. Like someone stabbed a knife right trought my heart. When the bell rang it was time for lunch. I went to the bathroom, to think about everything. Should I introduce myself or just shoot out my questions? After a few minutes I was decided. I heard her, talking with Matt and the others. I just simply stepped behind her and said:

''Is your father Edward Cullen?'' She turned around and our eyes met. It was like everything has gone. Just me and her. And her eyes, they looked just like Bella's. No doubt.

''Umm...no. My father is Carlisle. Edward is my brother.'' That was so NOT true. I knew it. They still had those stories going on. ''Why?'' She asked.

''Well, I knew the Cullens and I was wondering, if you're related to them.'' Then it hit me, that I didn't introduce myself. ''Oh, how rude I am. I'm Jacob Black by the way.'' I told her.

''Jacob Black?'' The guy asked. I think his name was Nahuel something... ''So that means you're Bella's friend.'' So she did told them.

''Yeah. At least I was. Long time ago.'' I looked at Renesmee. Nahuel hissed. Allright. The fight is on.

**Nahuel POV**

What's up with this Jacob guy? He was checking out my girl. I won't let him take Ness from me. What does he think he is? I knew that jealousy striked again, but I couldn't help it. Ness put her hand on mine and showed what se wanted to do later. I was alway in for that. Last few weeks Edward didn't allwed me to stay over the night. No wonder. I had really dirty mind. But when everybody went to a hunt, things got heated up. Almost too much. Ness wasn't ready for the next step, so for now we were just making out. I wouldn't mind if there was something more...

Hey guys...this is the chapter...i know i didn't update like forever...but now i'll try to keep up...so like it, hate it?

PRESS THIS BUTTON AND TELL...

II  
II  
II  
V


	5. What to do?

****

Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, except my characers

* * *

**3. WHAT TO DO?**

**Renesmee POV**

The school finally ended for today. But there was something worse to think of. HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO KEEP MY DAD OUT OF MY MIND? By the time Nahuel and I came to our house, I had sort of a plan. First I'm gonna talk to mum. If she'll understand me, she'll shield me and tell dad. But what will dad do, when he finds out? The worst thing he can do to me is... kick me out? Ground me? Since Jacob and I are in the same class together, there's not much he can do. But if dad goes to Jacob, will he hurt him? I didn't know, why that thought brought pain. We arrived too soon back home. My mind was made. I'll do my plan and then we'll see what's gonna happen. Nothing bad I hope.

Nahuel just turned on our driveway. In a minute we were in front of the house. Nahuel pushed me against the door and kissed me fiercely. Obviously he wanted to show everyone, who I belong to, though nobody was near here. I returned the kiss with the same power and passion. We were kissing for a while and then Nahuel's hand went higher. Bit by bit. And guess what happened next, or rather who. My dad came rushing like a maniac. He pulled Nahuel off me. Nahuel flew a few meters away.

''Dad, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'' I yelled at him. How dares he?

''Don't talk with me like that young lady! You don't know what he wanted to do!'' Huh, his over protection shit again.

''Dad stop it!'' Dad stared at me with his eyes and I did it back. ''I'm old enough to make my own decisions! If Nahuel...'' I looked at him ''...wanted to do something more, I wouldn't like, then I would stop him. Dad, don't you trust me at all?'' I saw him, while he slowly chilled.

''Look, honey, I DO trust you, but it's Nahuel I don't trust too much.''

''Dad you read minds and you are super fast, with super hearing. If Nahuel attacked me or did something and hurt me, then I'm sure you would save in the right time. But Nahuel in not like that.'' I looked at him with don't-try-to-oppose-me look. ''Right?''

''Yeah, sure honey.'' But he looked pissed.

''What? WHO is in your class?'' Dad looked angry, but I didn't know what he was talking about. I turned to Nahuel. He has a sly grin on his face.

''What do you mean?'' I asked dad.

''You know exactly what I mean. Jacob Black. He's in your class.'' SHIIIT with ice cream on the top.

''Watch your mouth.'' This is just fucking prefect. There goes my plan.

''Ok. Dad, you, me and mom need to talk. Alone.'' I glared at Nahuel.

Dad and I took of and when I turned at Nahuel, he looked damn pleased.

We came to our little cottage. ''Bella, would you come here. We need to talk.'' Dad said.

''What's going on?'' Mum came to the living room. She was confused.

Ok. Here goes nothing. ''Mum, do you remember your friend, Jacob Black?''

She nooded. ''What does that has to do with whatever is going on?''

''Umm..he's kindda in my class.'' Her face expressions changed quickly. From angry to sad and happy.

''But that's not possible.''

''Well, it is.'' Dad said back.

''How, when?''

''Look mom, it just happened. It was just a coincidence. But I think there's more between us.''

''What do you mean?'' I put my hands on each of them and showed the pull that I felt earlier.

''Oh, great. He imprinted on her.'' What? What is that? Mom was furious.

''What! How dares he? On MY daughter? I'm gonna kill that damn mutt!''

''Bella, calm down.'' Dad was trying to soothe her.

''Edward, I can't believe you. How can you be so cool about this?''

''Bella, I think it's better if we talk about this alone.''

''Fine.'' And in the same moment she took off.

''Honey, don't worry. I just need to face your mom with the fact. Be right back.'' He kissed my forehead and went after mom.

Oh my god. That was totally wierd. I was expecting a total blow up from dad, but it seems that mom has also a bad temper.

They at least left me with my own thoughts. Number one: What on Earth is imprinting? Two: What does it mean? And three: I'm gonna kill Nahuel. How dares he talk about my stuff. Well, maybe at least think about it, when dad's around. It's so not fair. I can't have a moment without someone eavesdroping. It is soo annoying.

**Ok guys. I know it's short, but I hope I'll update soon.**

**CLICK THIS AND REVIEW. (And I need at least 5 new reviews)**

**II  
II  
II  
V**


End file.
